Coaxial resonator (CR) based low phase noise synthesizer packages available today for use in connection with, for example, wireless infrastructure base stations are composed of a plurality of discrete components adapted to be assembled onto a customer's motherboard.
A disadvantage, of course, associated with these discrete component based synthesizer packages is that they require substantially more space on a customer's printed circuit board than the space occupied on a customer's circuit board by a typical 20.3 mm×14.8 mm infrastructure oscillator module.
The present invention solves this problem by providing a CR-based VCO/PLL module adapted to occupy the same 20.3 mm×14.8 mm footprint.